


Surprise?

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mindreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: Queenie uses her abilities against you.





	Surprise?

You’ve always been friends with the Goldsteins. Ever since you met the two of them at school, you have been joined at the hip. Even after graduating, the three of you bought an apartment together. All three of you got jobs at MACUSA, with you and Queenie working the same position and spending even more time together.

It wasn’t long before she noticed your crush on her. If the staring wasn’t obvious enough, she heard how your thoughts shifted from what you were working on to “I wonder if Queenie likes pets. We could start small, maybe a mouse or gerbil or something.”

“I’ve always wanted a cat,” she responds, smiling when you blush. “Too bad Tina won’t get one. Says she doesn’t have time to care for one.”

“Maybe you could convince your future husband to get you one,” you say, hoping to take any suspicion off you.

“Oh, I don’t want a husband,” she chuckles before returning to her work.

“Sweetheart,” you call, banging on the bathroom door, “I need you to hurry. I really don’t want to be late.”

She walks out, looking gorgeous as ever. “I’m ready darling, now what’s so important that you can’t be a little late to work today.”

“I just, I have an appointment during lunch that I can’t be late to.”

“Oh, sounds boring. I bet you’ll want me there to keep you company.” She clasps her hands together and bounces on the balls of her feet, eagerly waiting for a response.

“It’s something I’d rather do alone.” You are begging her not to even peak into your thoughts. It is killing you to keep a secret this big from her, but you know it will be better in the end if you do.

Her face falls, but she still keeps herself wrapped around your arm. “I see. Don’t forget that we’ve got a lunch date tomorrow.”

“How could I forget?” you respond, kissing the tip of her nose. “And, I promise you aren’t going to miss anything fun with this appointment.”

~~~

It was your anniversary, and you hadn’t seen your girlfriend since you woke up. At work, you were thrown into another section of the building and worked straight through her lunch break. It hurt you more than anyone could know that you couldn’t see her, especially on a day this important. You couldn’t even see her after work because you had to pick up her surprise. You ordered a simple diamond ring almost two months ago and were finally picking it up today.

“Ready to go?” she asks, skipping over to your desk.

“Actually, I’ve got to do a few things, but I’ll be home soon.”

She can tell that you’re lying and frowns. “That’ okay, love. I’ll get dinner ready for you.”

“You’re the best, Queens.” You kiss her cheek and grab your coat. “Let me walk out with you.”

~~~

You finally have the ring in your pocket, and it was all you could think about. You constantly had a hand resting on it, just to make sure it hasn’t vanished. When you get to your apartment, your heart races.

What if she says no?

You push the thought out of your head and open the door. The smell of tomato sauce and baked chicken greets you. “I’m home.”

“Oh, you’re back earlier than I thought,” Queenie responds, not looking at you. “Well, dinner’s almost ready.”

You frown at her response and walk over to her, wrapping your arms around her from behind. “It smells wonderful. I know I always say this, but I mean it. You truly are a wonderful cook.” You punctuate your sentence with a kiss to her jaw, which she pulls away from. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“You’re keeping something from me. You’re always out late but will never tell me why, and I’m sick of it!” she confesses, tears coming to her eyes. “I love you, (Y/N), and if you don’t feel the same way, then-then just get out before I waste another second wondering about you!”

“Queenie, you know I love you more than anything.” You grip the ring box tightly. “Look into my mind, and you will see nothing but love for you.”

“Can I?” Her voice is barely a whisper, shakey and unsure if she really wants the answer.

“Go ahead.” You try to shove your proposal speech into a dark corner of your mind before she can hear it, but it’s too late.

Her face lights up, all trace of anger gone, as she exclaims, “You’re going to propose?!”

“Well, it was supposed to be a surprise,” you mumble.

“Oh, sorry. Wait wait wait!” She turns back to the food being prepared, just as she was when you walked in. “Okay, I’ll be surprised.”

You roll your eyes but go along with it. “Queenie? Do you have a minute?”

She turns to you, a large smile on her face. “Of course, love. What is it?”

“Well,” you begin as you pull out the ring, “we’ve been together for quite a while, and you know that I’ve been in love with you since the moment we met, though at the time I couldn’t quite tell platonic from romantic love, but you-damn it, Queenie, I’ve forgotten everything I was going to say!” You both giggle slightly. “Will you marry me?”

She nods, eyes welling with tears. You jump up to kiss her, wrapping your arms around her neck. Once you pull away, she holds her hand out. “Do I get to wear it now?”

“Yes, you get to wear it,” you tease.

“It’s beautiful,” she says, turning her hand to see the different ways the diamond can sparkle.

“It doesn’t even compare to you.”


End file.
